


Surprise?

by Squirbi



Series: A New Era of Love and Peace [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, kind of, they thought that everybody knew so they didn't say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirbi/pseuds/Squirbi
Summary: Everybody knows that Zuko and Sokka are dating, right? Turns out, nobody tells Katara anything. So, when an emergency comes up and things are revealed,  how will she react?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A New Era of Love and Peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024243
Comments: 14
Kudos: 332





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> catch me writing at least thing about jook in every one of my avatar fics. it's the perfect comfort food babie!

Sokka tugged harder on Zuko’s sleeve. “C’mon babe! Hurry up!” He urged. 

Zuko giggled, quickening his pace to keep up with his boyfriend’s. “So, what’s the occasion? Or did you just decide to blindfold me and drag me around the city at night for fun?” 

“Oh, hush up.” Said Sokka with a smile. Then, Zuko felt Sokka stop walking and move behind him. 

“We’re here!” He exclaimed, untying the blindfold that covered Zuko’s eyes. 

Zuko’s breath caught in his throat when he saw what Sokka had laid out. They were in a beautiful valley, covered in soft grass and fire lilies. A few cherry trees lined a small pond that was inhabited by several turtleducks. A picnic was laid out underneath the largest tree. 

“Sokka, I-” He was interrupted by Sokka gently grabbing his hand and leading him to sit down on the picnic blanket. 

Zuko looked inside the basket. It was filled with all of his favorite foods; roast duck, fire noodles, dumplings, and mochi. 

He looked to Sokka, who was sitting nervously. “So, um,” started Sokka, “Do you like it?” 

He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. “Sokka, I love it!” 

They dug in, making small talk as they ate. When they were finished, Zuko snuggled into Sokka’s side, breaking the last of the bread into little pieces to feed the turtleducks while Sokka played with his hair. 

“Hey, Zuko?” Sokka said quietly, tying off the braid he had just woven into Zuko’s hair. 

“Hm? What is it?” asked Zuko, sitting up to face his boyfriend, worried about the sudden change in his tone. 

“I’ve been thinking.” 

“That’s never good,” chuckled Zuko, but he quickly stopped joking when he saw the look on Sokka’s face. He grabbed Sokka’s hand and started rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. “What were you thinking about?” 

“Just thinking about how much I love you.” Sokka’s voice wobbled when he responded. 

“Oh, Sokka, I love you too,” said Zuko, kissing Sokka’s forehead to accentuate his point. 

“I know you do, it's just... okay," Sokka took a deep breath and reached into his tunic. "I wanted to make it official."

He withdrew his hand from his pocket, revealing a betrothal necklace. “Zuko, will you marry me?” 

Zuko gasped, flicking his gaze from the necklace to Sokka’s face. Zuko’s eyes spilled over with tears as he nodded. “Of course I will stupid!” He laughed, throwing his arms around Sokka’s shoulders and effectively knocking him over. 

Sokka tilted Zuko’s head up to kiss him. He moved his braid out of the way and tied the necklace around his neck, going back to cuddling once he had secured the necklace.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and laughing and crying and exchanging sweet kisses until the sun broke over the horizon. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

The next day, the entire palace could tell that something had happened. Zuko was practically glowing with happiness, something that the usually broody Fire Lord had never done before. 

Zuko wouldn’t openly admit it, but he did have a soft spot for several of the staff members, especially his personal assistant Izuya, who he spent the most time with. She was around his age, only a few months older than him, and Zuko would consider her his best friend in the palace (excluding Sokka, of course). They would often sit together when Zuko took a tea break and would exchange the newest gossip they heard from around the palace. In fact, she was the first person on the staff that knew about Sokka and Zuko’s relationship. 

She was just about to leave Zuko’s study after delivering his tea when she heard Zuko call her name. She turned around to see Zuko smiling and beckoning her to come over. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s got you so sunshiney today?” She asked. 

Zuko nodded. “Okay, we weren’t going to tell anybody yet, so you have to keep your lips sealed, okay?” 

“You have my word, Zuko,” She said, extending her pinky. “Pinky promise.” 

Zuko hooked his pinky around Izuya’s and shook hands, sealing the promise. Then his hand went to his collar and pulled it aside, revealing the betrothal necklace. 

Izuya gasped. “Oh my Agni, is that…?” She looked to Zuko, who just beamed as a response. 

“I’m so happy for you! You have to tell me how he did it!” Izuya squealed. 

Zuko told her everything about the engagement, while Izuya sat on the edge of her seat, soaking in every detail. 

“So, who else knows?” She asked once Zuko had finished recounting the night prior. 

“Honestly, you’re the only one who knows. We were going to keep it under wraps until next week when my uncle and friends come to visit, but I just had to tell somebody.” 

Izuya smiled, and placed a hand over her heart. “I’m truly honored, Zuko. Thank you.” 

“Now,” Said Zuko, taking a sip of his tea and recrossing his legs, “While we are on the topic of significant others, a little turtleduck told me that Advisor Chen’s daughter broke up with that Earth Kingdom boy a week before the wedding.” 

“I heard from the housekeepers that he already had a girlfriend in Ba Sing Se! Apparently he was trying to use Rika to get closer to the Fire Nation higher ups.” 

“You’re kidding!”

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

A week later, Sokka watched as the shadow of Appa came from behind the mountains. He was bouncing with excitement. With his friends all caught up in the whirlwind of the post-war cleanup efforts, they hadn’t all been in the same place in a year. 

As soon as they landed, everybody jumped off of the saddle and ran towards him. Everybody except for Toph, who was busy savoring the feeling of solid earth again.

They all collided in the middle for a giant group hug. 

“Hey, where’s Zuko?” came the voice of Iroh. 

“He wishes he could be here, but he has a super important meeting that is running late.”

“Not that it isn’t great to see you, but why did you call us all here? You sounded pretty urgent in your letter.” asked Aang. 

“You’ll find out at dinner,” Sokka said with a wink. 

“I don’t think I trust that look in your eye, Sokka. You’re scheming, I can tell,” teased Katara. 

“Whatever you say jerkbender.” Sokka rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his sister. “Now, come on, Izuya and I will show you where you are staying.”

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Zuko’s meeting ran so late, in fact, that they eventually just ate without him. After dinner, Izuya informed them that Zuko was exhausted from all the discussions of that day and went to bed early. 

Sokka sighed as he walked back to the royal chambers he shared with Zuko. He was upset, sure, but it wasn’t Zuko’s fault that the meeting ran late. He shivered. It was unusually cold for a Fire Nation summer night. He couldn’t wait to go and cuddle with his space-heater fiancee. 

He rounded the corner that led to the bedroom. 

His heart dropped. 

The doors to the royal chambers were wide open, and there were no guards in sight. He could faintly hear more guards running into the hall, but he was mostly focusing on the fact that Zuko was nowhere to be seen. 

He ran to the nearest guard, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Where is he!” 

“I’m sorry Ambassador, we are trying to track him.” 

Another guard came up behind them. “Sir, we found this note on the balcony.” 

Sokka snatched the note from the guard’s hands and opened it. There were only five words on the page. 

Long live Fire Lord Ozai. 

His skin crawled and he bit his lip. No ransom. Ozai’s leftover supporters were ruthless, there was no telling what they were going to do. 

Sokka grabbed his sword and ran back into the hall. ‘Fuck it,’ he thought, ‘I’m going to find him myself.’

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

“Katara! Let me go, I need to go out there!” 

She gently pushed his shoulders down, forcing him back into his chair. “Sokka, its been two days and you haven’t slept at all. Please, try to get a few hours of rest. Suki, Toph, and Aang are looking right now.” 

Iroh opened the door and walked in with a tray. He set a cup of steaming jasmine tea down in front of Sokka, as well as a bowl of what looked like porridge. “Eat.” 

Despite the pinch of hunger that was gnawing on his stomach, Sokka tried to push the bowl away. Iroh pushed it right back. 

“It’s jook,” said Iroh. “I used to make it for Lu Ten and Zuko when they were sick. It is the perfect comfort food for a troubled soul.” 

“I’m not hungry,” grumbled Sokka. 

Izuya sat down in the chair next to him. “Sokka, please, you’re scaring me. You need to eat and sleep.”

“You must take care of yourself. I know that Zuko would not want you to go hungry for him.” 

Sokka glared at Iroh, but took a bite anyway. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

The sound of thundering footsteps stirred Sokka from his uncomfortable nap. It took a moment for him to figure out where he was, as he was still groggy. He must have fallen asleep after finishing his meal. 

The footsteps stopped in front of the door, and then Toph barged in. “Wake up Snoozles, we found him!” 

That woke him up immediately. He stood up a little too fast, ignoring the dizziness that resulted from it. “Where is he?” 

“Follow me.” 

He ran behind Toph, who lead him to the royal infirmary. Zuko was lying down on a cot, face bloodied and bruised. Katara was standing over him, concentrating on a healing session, and Iroh was sitting at his side. 

“Zuko!” He was at his bedside in a moment. He took Zuko’s hand and rested his forehead on it. 

Zuko cracked an eye open. “S-Sokka?” 

“Zuko! I-I…” he burst into tears. The firebender lifted Sokka’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“It’s okay, I’m okay.” He soothed. 

“Tui and La, babe I never thought I would see you again.” He leaned down and carefully brushed his lips on Zuko’s. 

Katara dropped the water that she was using to heal. 

“Not to interrupt the happy reunion, but since when have you guys been dating?” asked Katara. 

Zuko and Sokka stopped and stared at the waterbender. 

“You’re kidding right?” asked Zuko. 

“No, why would I be kidding?” 

“We have literally cuddled right in front of you before.” 

“I have called Zuko babe in front of you so many times. Like, an unbelievable amount of times.” 

“I thought it was a friend thing! You could have told me!"

“I thought we were pretty obvious! Zuko is all I talk about in my letters!” said Sokka. 

Zuko laughed, then winced at the twinge of pain that followed. “Well, then this is going to really be a surprise.” 

“What are you talking about?” asked Aang, who just entered, followed by Suki and Mai. 

Zuko opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Mai. “You stupid bitch! I was so worried about you idiot! Never pull this shit again, you hear me?” 

Mai pushed Sokka aside to gently hug Zuko. 

The question was almost forgotten, until Katara moved to unclasp Zuko’s robe to work on his ribs. She stopped halfway through the action, staring at the necklace that was tied around his neck. 

“Is… are you… I need to sit down.” 

“Surprise!” said Zuko weakly. 

“Woah! Congrats guys!” exclaimed Suki, leaning closer to examine the carving. “It’s beautiful! Are you sure that Sokka carved this?” she teased. 

Sokka playfully shoved her right as he got hit by a surprise attack hug from behind, courtesy of Aang. “I’m so happy for you two!” 

Mai was staring him down with a look that said ‘Hurt him and I break all of your fingers,’ but she had a hint of a smile on her lips. 

Iroh was crying and alternating between hugging Zuko and hugging Sokka. 

Sokka looked at Katara, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Hey Katara,” Sokka started, but she was already running out the door. 

“I’m gonna go make sure she’s okay,” Sokka said. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Love you.” One more kiss and he was off. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

He found Katara in the hallway, head in her knees and crying. 

“Katara, are you… are you upset? With me, I mean.” Sokka sat down next to his sister, placing a comforting hand on her back. Katara flinched away from the touch. 

He let her cry for a few minutes. Finally, she broke the silence. 

“Am I a bad sister?” She looked up, and she looked pitiful; snot nosed and puffy eyes from crying. 

“What? Katara why would you think that?” 

“I didn’t put two and two together because, well, you never told me you liked guys. That’s why I didn’t think all that mushy stuff meant anything.” 

“Okay, and?” 

“Why didn’t you think you could tell me?” she whispered, burrowing her face deeper into her knees.

Oh. “Katara, it’s not like that. I didn’t tell you because I knew that you wouldn’t see me any differently. I didn’t think I should make a big deal about it when I knew that you wouldn’t.” 

Katara wrapped Sokka up in a bear hug and started crying again. 

“Hey Katara?” 

“Yes?” 

“Please go easy on the shovel talk.” 

“Ha! No promises!”

**Author's Note:**

> Izuya was supposed to be like, a one line character, but I love her so much,,, I couldn't help but give her more screentime.


End file.
